Pound The Alarm
by xXGrell SutcliffXx
Summary: Roxas is at one of his brothers out of control parties when his boyfriend and his friend show up. Things get a little hot after the party is over. What will happen with three boys and the game Truth or dare... Threesome AxelXRoxasXDemyx, BoyXBoyXBoy don't like, don't read. No hate comments, they will be ignored. Thank you .


**Roxas' POV**

I was getting ready for one of my brothers out of control parties, which totally don't end well, When my phone rang. I walked over to my dresser and answered my phone.

"Um hello?"

"Hello, this is Ms. Jones, Sora's math teacher."

I had no idea why his teacher would be calling me.

"Um yes Sora's teacher, may I help you?"

"Yes Mr. Mark..." Mark!? That's my dad, I finally realized, Sora had given Sora my number so if one of his teachers called it would come to me and he won't get in trouble. "Sora Has been disrupting the class since January and I would like you to speak with his please."

"Um yes of course, I will speak with him, Thank you for calling" I said, then hung up.

Since January! It's already October!. Sora is throwing a Halloween costume party.

I finished putting my costume on. I was a vampire, I had a white dress shirt on with a black button up vest. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black cape, which was red on the inside. I had a bit of white make up on my face, to make me look pale, with black around my eyes. My lips had red lipstick on and I had glue on fangs.

I finished my make up and went down stairs where the party was. Sora, Riku, Kiari, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sifer, Rai, and A lot of people I didn't know were here. I walked to the kitchen, to get a cup of water when I saw Sora laying on top of the counter and Riku making out with him. Riku was a soldier from the Army, He had on a green shirt with ammo crossed on it. He had on camouflage pants and a hat that matched his pants.

Sora was a sexy bunny. He had on a white short dress, with three pink bows. It had pink and white ruffles on the end of the dress. He had white stockings on that when to the thigh with bows at the top. He had white high heels and a head band with rabbit ears. I just stood there shocked, I knew Sora and Riku were dating and all but did they really need to make out of the counter.

I heard the door bell ring and I was going to go get the door but there was like a lot of people in here. I determined to get to the door and opened it. It was my boyfriend Axel and his friend Demyx.

"Hey!" I shouted and gave him a quick kiss, and hugged Demyx.

"Glad you can make it" I said inviting them in.

"Oh well you know, didn't have anything better to." He said with a smile.

Axel was a person from the SWAT team , He had a plain blue shirt on and black pants. He had knee pats on and sleeveless jacket on that said SWAT on the back, and on the side in the front. He also had black gloves, with the fingers cut off.

Demyx was Batman, He had on a latex black suit on and a belt with the batman symbol. He had on a cape and a hat that covered he eyes and half his face with bat ears on top.

Me and Axel were dancing for a while and stopped to talk to Riku and Sora. Sora was limping until I noticed his heels were stilettos.

"Sora, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah my feet are just _killing me_!"

"I'll trade costumes with you if you want." I offered.

Sora agreed and we went to my room. I was used to walking in any kind of heel cause when I went out to Vegas with Axel I always wore heels, cause I would dress like a woman. I dressed in the skimpy dress and white heels. Sora did my makeup and put in the headband. I put on his makeup and we walked out.

Axel was waiting for me and I saw Demyx hitting on Tidus. Sora and Riku went to Sora's room and I could guess what they were gonna do. The crowd, Axel, Demyx, and me all played games until it hit 3:30 AM and the cops came. Axel and Demyx helped me clean up, and after we went to my room. We were taking pictures of us and posting them of mine and Axel's face book. Axel decided we played truth or dare, so we sat in a circle on my bed and began.

"Roxas, truth or dare"

"Mmm truth"

"Is it true you want some of dis?" Axel said with a smirk and pointed to his crotch.

"Oh yeah, baby" I said

"Demyx, truth or dare?" Axel asked.

"Umm truth"

"Would you take part in a threesome with me and Roxy"

"Uhh yeah I guess" Demyx said with hesitation.

"Demyx, Truth or dare" I asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to have a threesome with us" I said crawling close to him.

"O-okay" He said then I smashed my lips with his. I was so beyond horny and while wearing this dress in front of my boyfriend it was so much hornier. I placed my hand on his crotch and began to squeeze. He moaned into the kiss and Axel knelt behind me and rubbed my ass with his hand.

Once I felt Demyx grow, I took of his batman costume leaving him is who-would-have-guessed batman boxers. Axel pulled up the dress and noticed I was wearing a thong. He removed the thong and started fingering me.

"Fuckkkkk" I moaned and tore open Demyx's under wear and pumped his long cock. I leaned down and licked the head.

"Crap"

"You like that baby, then how bout this" I smirked and deep-throated him.

"Ooooo" He cried out.

Axel switched our positions, I was on all fours, Then Axel undressed me. Axel got undressed and positioned himself at my ass.

"Don't hold back" I said with a smirk.

He pushed in and I moaned from the feeling of being filled. Axel preferred to call my ass a '_glass cup_' because, he fills me up with his '_Wine_'. Demyx was under me and was jerking off at the site. Axel was never easy when it came to sex.

"Baby, you want your glass filled up more?"

"Mmmm yeah, hell yeah!" I moaned

Demyx pushed in slowly and I cringed at the slight pinch of pain. After 1 or 2 minutes they started pounding into me hard. I was screaming at the top of my lungs in pleasure, and I started pumping myself to double the pleasure I was receiving. Demyx or Axel brushed over my sensitive prostate and that threw me over the edge and I came all over Demyx's chest. Axel was the second to release with a loud groan, Then Demyx made some hiccup gasp sound and released. I collapsed on top of Demyx and Axel pulled out and laid on my bed. I rolled over and cuddled up next to Axel despite how gross I felt. Demyx curled up next to me and whispered something to me: "That was amazing!"

"Glad you liked it" I replied and kissed his nose.

"We should do this more often!" Axel butted in.

"Yeah I had fun" I said, already drifting off.

"How bout next Saturday?" Axel asked.

"Yeah" I answered falling asleep.

* * *

**I know its not Halloween anymore but I got inspired by this one drawing on deviant art but I totally forgot the name.  
**

**But if you saw it and know the name, feel free to put it in a Review!  
**

**Thank you for reading and please Review ^.^  
**

**Happy New years! 2013 :D  
**


End file.
